Tempus Congelatum
by Sombrapluma
Summary: Rose llega a Durmstrang soñando con con el título de gran duelista pero para ello tendrá que luchar con un equipo recién formado e incompatible y convivir con Scorpius Malfoy tratando de olvidar el vuelco en el estómago que su presencia parece provocarle. Eso sin olvidarse de sus implacables rivales, venidos de colegios de todo el mundo y el extraño misterio en torno al lago.


**Bienvenidos a primer long fic (y mi primer fic en muuucho tiempo). Soy una novata, así que cualquier consejo, crítica, palabras de ánimo o desánimo son más que bien recibidas. Llevo planeando este fic mucho tiempo y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Antes de empezar, esto es un Scorrose cuya relación no empezará en un día, es slowbuild.**

 **Si queréis, hay ciertos one-shoots complementarios (pero totalmente prescindibles) que contaran ciertos episodes de la vida Scorpius y Rose antes de esta historia (en Hogwarts, con los Weasley/Potter, etc.). Se llama "Tempus fugit" y el primer capítulo nos cuenta como fue la ceremonia de selección de Albus y compañía.**

 **BUSCO BETA-READER PARA ESTA HISTORIA. Si te gusta y crees que puedes ayudarme: ¡Contáctame!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

 **SIGUIENDO AL CONEJO BLANCO**

Un familiar escalofrío recorrió a Rose al atravesar el muro hacia andén 9 y 3/4 por sexto año. Sin embargo, el brillo escarlata de la locomotora había sido remplazado por el óxido de los raíles vacíos y donde antes retumbaban miles de reencuentros y despedidas, ahora sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento. Tomó una bocanada de aire, respirando esa extraña e inquietante paz que sabía frágil y esperó, aunque no por mucho. El gran reloj que coronaba la estación marcaba veinte minutos para las diez. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus brazos cruzados mientras derretía el muro con la mirada ¿Cuánto se podría tardar en aparcar ese viejo trasto muggle? Determinada a arrastrar a su padre, se dirigió a la que la recibió con un firme porrazo.

— ¡Aaauh! ¿Qué grindylows pasa aquí? — Se masajeó el hombro con una mano e inspeccionó la nueva solidez del muro con la otra. Recordó la vieja historia de su padre y el tío Harry, volando a Hogwarts en coche pero poco servía eso a este lado del muro, ¿no? Estaba sopesando sacar la varita cuando el ladrillo se convirtió en tela bajo su mano y un carrito salido de la nada hizo que sus pies trastabillaran. Tratando de conservar el equilibrio, se aferró con ambos brazos al trozo de tela. Su reconoció a unos incrédulos ojos grises, abiertos de par en par. Rápida como una snitch, soltó ambas manos lo que ahora se definía como la corbata de Scorpius Malfoy y dio un paso atrás. Algo se revolvió en el estómago de la bruja, si él estaba aquí eso significaba que…

— Sabía que no me querías en tu equipo pero he de reconocer que lo del intento de asesinato no me lo esperaba. — comentó reajustándose la corbata con una mueca burlona.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, dejó pasar al rubio y fingió concentrarse en la pared que, de nuevo, volvía a ser sólida. En realidad, imágenes de la despedida con Albus volaban por su mente: mirada huidiza y una amplia sonrisa; era su sonrisa de culpabilidad. Esa maldita serpiente sabía que Scorpius estaba en el equipo ¡Cómo no iba a saber si no podían estar un día sin cruzar palabra! Pero ¿desde cuándo?

— Pensé que ya habías pasado la etapa de ignorarme.

Le miró y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Técnicamente tenía razón pero viejos hábitos nunca mueren y desde que había hecho las paces con su primo, Rose había evitado a Scorpius de todas las maneras posibles. Hace un par de años, tras una airada charla en la que la palabra inmadura fue mentada _un par_ de veces, Albus le había hecho prometer que trataría a su amigo con respeto y cortesía. Por lo visto, los límites de la cortesía incluían no ignorarle cuando hablara y no desaparecer sin previo aviso cuando él estuviera cerca. Como persona madura que era, Rose lo había cumplido, sí, quizás jugara un poco con los límites, y sí, su estómago seguía teniendo tendencia a revolverse cuando quedaban los tres pero a Albus se le veía mucho más relajado.

— Sí, sí. Encantada de verte Malfoy pero ¿has visto a mi padre ahí a fuera? Este dichoso muro no nos deja salir y él tiene todo mi equipaje. — le dio una patada a los ladrillos.

— Sólo podrán acceder al andén los estudiantes elegidos para la competencia, revisar el equipaje antes de entrar. — Recitó el slytherin de memoria— Lo ponía todo en la carta.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura. Su carta solo hablaba de la hora y el material necesario, como todos los años y luego, se centraba en las particularidades del torneo. Scorpius rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sin suerte y se dirigió al carrito. El chirriar de unas ruedas que se materializaban en el andén atrajo la atención de ambos. Una chica alta y espigada empujaba el carro con unos brazos que parecía que fueran a partirse en cualquier momento. Rose reconoció la habitual sonrisa de Anne "browtruckle" Albero, una Hufflepuff de su año.

— ¡Espera Anne, no cruc-

— ¡Hacedme sitio que Hedley viene pisándome los talones! LITERALMENTE.

Las ruedas de un nuevo carrito se chocaban con los talones de la bruja que daba pequeños saltos a cada toque sin parar de sonreír. La seguía un brujito que apenas sobresalía una cabeza por encima de su carrito, aferraba el mango tan fuerte que sus rechonchos dedos estaban perdiendo color. Tenía la piel de un marrón profundo y unos mofletes de esos que las tías abuelas se morían por pellizcar. Rose se acordaba bien de él, el año pasado había llegado a semifinales en el campeonato de duelo aunque sólo estaba en tercero, lo había eliminado ella misma. Todavía podía recordar los lagrimones cayendo por las mejillas del pequeño Ravenclaw.

— ¡WOAH! Esto está completamente vacío. Da un poco de miedo ¿verdad?— Exclamó Anne, sin parar de moverse de un lado a otro. Hedley en cambio, había optado por tratar de mimetizarse con su equipaje, sólo se movían sus brillantes ojos negros — ¿Cómo creéis que llegaremos allí? ¿En traslador?

— No creo que nos hayan hecho venir hasta King Cross para eso, Anne.

— No creo que el Hogwarts Express haga parada al otro lado del Atlántico, Malfoy. — contestó Rose, burlona.

— Sea como sea, va a ser genial. ¿Recordáis el torneo de Hogwarts hace cuatro años? Los de Durmstrang llegaron en ese enorme barco, el pobre calamar gigante casi si muere del susto ¿A que sí? Yo aposté a que el barco terminaba bajo el lago porque esta vez parecía bastante enfadado pero, ya sabéis, es un blando. — La rubia le pegó un codazo de complicidad a Hedley que optó por encogerse en sí mismo todavía más.

— Anne, ¿por casualidad no habréis visto a mi padre allí fuera?

Los rizos rubio ceniza de la Hufflepuff le golpearon en la cara dando una efusiva negativa.

Un penetrante silbido terminó con la conversación. Los cuatro estudiantes contemplaron boquiabiertos como una ostentosa locomotora entraba a un ritmo frenético en la estación. Era del mismo color escarlata que el Expresso de Hogwarts pero estaba hecha completamente de cristal, se podían ver los engranajes dorados a través del rubí de sus paredes. La maquina frenó bruscamente, echando humo por la chimenea y volviendo el rubí zafiro; el oro, bronce. Los colores de Ravenclaw.

De entre los vapores del tren, se abrió la puerta del vagón y una figura enjuta descendió al andén. Envuelto en una túnica blanca, el ya retirado profesor Flitwick les saludó con las gafas empañadas por el vapor. Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó su cara al ver a sus alumnos con la boca abierta. Señalando el reloj del andén hizo un gesto para que los chicos se acercaran.

— Parece que me he retrasado un poco. Entrad, entrad, haremos las presentaciones de camino.

Su característica voz chillona no fue suficiente para sacar a los alumnos del asombro pero el minúsculo anciano no tenía tiempo que perder y conjuró un potente hechizo locomotor, haciendo que los tres carritos de equipaje desfilaran dentro del tren. Sus dueños les siguieron segundos después. Rose ayudó a un rígido Hedley a subir los escalones y esperó al profesor antes de entrar. Su cara estaba ensombrecida por dudas que el profesor leyó con facilidad.

— Estoy al corriente de su situación, señorita Granger y siento que no pueda despedirse de su familia. Todo ha sido pequeño malentendido pero ya se ha solucionado, se lo explicaré dentro. — Le contestó amablemente, empujándola con suavidad a que subiera las escaleras.

La chica tensó la mandíbula y se plantó en los escalones.

— No tengo equipaje, mi lechuza no está y no sé nada de mi padre.

El mago miró de reojo el reloj de la estación antes de que sus ojos, llenos de compresión se fijaran en la joven Gryffindor.

— Su padre está bien, se lo aseguro. El profesor Longbottom olvidó mencionar ciertos detalles en su carta pero todo se está arreglando. Pase querida, llegamos ya muy tarde ¡nos esperan al otro lado del Atlántico!

Rose vio como un Scorpius rezagado cerraba los ojos de satisfacción, saboreando el último comentario mientras el profesor se perdía tras la puerta del maquinista.

— Siguiente parada, el otro lado del Atlántico.

— Esto no es el Hogwarts Express, Malfoy.

— Ambos sabemos que esa es una excusa muy pobre, Rose.

La chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y siguió a Anne y Hedley hasta el único compartimento del tren. Tras un suspiro de derrota, el rubio les acompañó.

Ver a Scorpius bromear se le hacía muy extraño, aún podía ver a un slytherin flacucho perdido entre una marea de estudiantes mayores, rebotando de acá para allá medio invisible. Nunca había sido invisible para ella, claro, no mientras anduviera pegado a la morena cabecita de Albus, igual de perdido en el mar de estudiantes. Incluso los años que pasó enfadada con Albus, no había parado de buscar, siempre de reojo, una cabeza plateada junto a una azabache, tratando de encajar. Sin embargo, ambos habían crecido y se habían hecho un hueco, primero junto al otro, luego en su casa y finalmente, en todo el colegio. No eran el par más popular, ese derecho les correspondía a James y Rox, pero habían encontrado su sitio. Una conocida sensación anidó en su pecho, tan cargado que no quedaba espacio ni para el aire.

Nada recordaba a un tren en el interior del vagón: Las paredes estaban cubiertas por tupidas cortinas verdes, a juego con un alargado sofá presidido por una mesa ovalada; una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo de la habitación, una tetera de cristal gorgoteaba en medio de la mesa junto a un plato lleno de cupcakes de colores. La sangre de duende, con predilección por las cosas brillantes y lujosas, se mezclaba en el gusto del profesor Flitwick con ese sabor y estilo que solo se adquiere con los años, muchos años.

Apoltronada en el sofá, cerca de Hedley, Anne empezó su monólogo, esta vez sobre la decoración. Scorpius hacía algún apunte de vez en cuando e incluso parecía seguirla mientras ella señalaba detalles de la decoración. Hedley, por su parte, había decidido jugar al hombre estatua y si no fuera por que sus enormes ojos se movían nerviosos siguiendo el dedo de la Hufflepuff, Rose le hubiera colgado el abrigo encima.

— … es igual que la casa de mi tía abuela Antonella, sólo le falta ese búho malhumorado intentando anidar en mi pelo, fotografías de la familia por todas partes y un tapete de ganchillo para cubrir la mesa.

Rose dejó la verborrea de Anne como ruido de fondo y se acercó a la ventana. La locomotora empezó a traquetear lentamente sobre las vías hacia un túnel. Sumido en la oscuridad, el tren se bamboleó violentamente y Rose tuvo que agarrarse a las cortinas para mantenerse en pie. Cuando levantó la cabeza, un brillante cielo azul la rodeaba y la estación de King Cross se hacía cada vez más pequeña bajo sus pies. Un grito de asombro se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que corrieron junto a ella. Rose pegó la cara la ventana, tratando de ver la cabecera del tren, las vías se iban construyendo unos metros por delante de ellos y las nubes se mezclaban con el vapor de la locomotora.

— Ya veo que os gusta mi pequeña creación. Siéntense, un segundo jóvenes.— La voz del profesor Flitwick surgió a sus espaldas, parecía tan emocionado como ellos .Ninguno de los cuatro se dio la vuelta, el tren estaba haciendo un giro y se podía ver parte de la carrocería, ahora esmeralda y plateada. — Va a ser una entrada espectacular. El humo puede hacer la forma de los cuatro animales de Hogwarts. — Continuó, su minúsculo cuerpo henchido de orgullo. — ¿Un té?

Con un movimiento varita cinco tazas bailaron en la mesa mientras la tetera flotaba, esperando su turno.

— Antes de nada, tengo que pedirla disculpas, señorita Granger, el profesor Longbottom olvidó mencionar un par de detalles en la carta de admisión al torneo.

— Pero y mis cosas….

— Ya se están ocupando de ello, no se preocupe, querida.

Moviendo la varita ligeramente, la tetera llenó las tazas de humeante té.

— Y ahora llega el momento de las presentaciones. Ustedes tres ya me conocen pero creo que este muchachito de aquí no llegó a tiempo. Soy Filius Flitwick, profesor retirado de encantamientos y antiguo jefe de su casa, señor Howell. Tras hablarlo con la directora Mcgonagall, he decidido salir de mi retiro para instruirlos en el arte del duelo. Seré algo así como su entrenador. — prosiguió con ojos brillantes, mientras hacía bailar a las magdalenas con un giro entusiasmado de varita. — Como bien saben, han sido seleccionados como los representantes de Hogwarts para el campeonato de duelo interescolar que se celebra cada cuatro años. Cada casa ha seleccionado al candidato más capacitado para formar parte del equipo ¡FELICIDADES!

Rose frunció el ceño al oír esto ¿los candidatos más capacitados? Esos estaban preparándose para sus EXTASIS. Estos eran los candidatos más disponibles: ella misma había eliminado a Hedley sin dificultad durante semifinales, Anne había caído en cuartos y ¡Scorpius ni siquiera había participado! Estuvo tentada en preguntar los criterios pero desechó la idea, no es como si a ella le importara, ella sólo estaba allí por la competición individual.

— Y ahora, les dejo para que hagan sus propias presentaciones. Todos los detalles importantes venían en sus cartas, sí, incluyendo la suya señorita Granger, y si queremos llegar a tiempo tengo que acelerar un poco a este pequeño.

Un silencio masticable envolvió el compartimento tras la salida de Flitwick. Rose volvió a la ventana, sin ganas de iniciar la conversación. Eran mayorcitos para presentaciones. Hedley seguía empeñado en hacerse pasar por mudo e incluso Anne parecía tener problemas para abordar este silencio. Fue Scorpius quien tomó la iniciativa.

— Scorpius Malfoy, novato en presentaciones y duelos. No sé muy bien los criterios de la elección pero, dado que soy el único slytherin que ha aceptado, aquí estoy.

— ¡No eres tan novato, eres de los pocos que consigue desarme en defensa contra las artes oscuras! En fin, seguiré yo, aunque todos me conocéis ¿no? Anne Albero, estoy aquí porque los Hufflepuff competentes están demasiado ocupados con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —quizás ésta fuera la depreciación más alegre que Rose jamás hubiera oído pero era imposible y no pudo evitar que se le escapara risita. — Ahora tú, Hedley.

Anne golpeó al chico en la espalda y sus gafas se deslizaron peligrosamente hasta la punta de su nariz. Rose notó como Scorpius se adelantaba sobre su silla, esperando oír por fin la voz del chico.

— Soy Hedley Howell. Ravenclaw. Aún voy a cuarto curso. — dijo voz grave, pausando las frases como si hablara en Morse y sin despegar la barbilla del cuello.

Anne volvió a darle una palmada de ánimo y el chico se encogió aún más en si mismo.

— Pero si eso estupendo, Hedley, llegaste a semifinales y sólo estabas en tercero. Un prodigio ¿o no? Y hablando de prodigios. — la Hufflepuff carraspeó y entonó como un verdadero comentarista de Quidditch— Aquella que no necesita presentación. ¡La varita tan ardiente como su pelo! ¡La campeona invicta de Hogwarts! Todos dicen que lo lleva en la sangre, hija de héroes, ¡sobrina del mismísimo Harr-!

— Corta el rollo, Anne.

— Y algo borde pero buena tía en el fondo. — Anne seguía arrastrando las vocales finales para darle un toque épico a las palabras.

— Muy en el fondo.

Rose fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada.

— Perotocaaguantarlaporqueesnuestraúnicaposibilidaddevictoria-Weasley.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza e incluso le pareció atisbar un fantasma de sonrisa en Hedley.

— El problema es qué gano yo aguantándoos a vosotros. — suspiró.


End file.
